Tommen Lannister
Biography Youth Tommen Lannister was born in the year 263 After Aegon to Tyran Lannister and Joanna Crakehall. In his youth, it was clear to his father that his older brother and heir, Tyrion, would be the most gifted and promising child. Tyrion’s height and strength greatly outweighed Tommen’s own gifts. After all, House Lannister is a proud house, and having a lion such as Tyrion at the helm would make even our eldest ancestors proud. That is why, even to today, Tommen is still rather jealous of his older brother. The younger lion never truly grew into swords, never took to banging sticks together in the yard. Even when Tyrion forced Tommen out into the yard and shoved a training sword into his hand, Tommen relented early on and complained until he could return to his studies. While the two were close, they were very different. Tyrion took to his sword and board, whereas Tommen took to the pen and parchment. Tyrion’s Departure When his elder brother departed Casterly Rock for his tour of Westeros and Essos, Tommen felt alone for the first time in his life, though he would never admit it, for he was far too proud. During those years, seven years in total, Tommen would become a learned man. His grandfather, King Gregor the Golden, one of the best kings the Kingdom of the Rock has seen in centuries, taught him everything there was to know about being a ruler. Gregor could see that Tyrion cared little for ruling, and as his younger brother, Tommen would have to be there for his elder brother to ensure his realm stayed whole. In the first year, Tommen attended Gregor’s councils and courts, learning the intricate ways these Lords and Ladies dealt with each other. While it was interesting, and quite enjoyable to him, it wasn’t something he loved, and King Gregor noticed. He offered him an insight into finances, and allowed him access to the High Exchequer, the master of the Rock’s finances and gold production. That interested him far more than holding court, and hooked him in. Learning how the numbers added up, how to balance the finances, how to ensure the Rock wasn’t spending more than it needed. It entranced Tommen. Thus Tommen would become a magnate, learning everything there was to know about the finances. His education into the day-to-day operations of the Rock and her kingdom would continue. King Gregor then brought him to the shipyards of Lannisport. There, he allowed the Shipmaster of Lannisport to take Tommen as an apprentice. Over the next two years, Tommen would learn the ins and outs of shipbuilding; how to properly and efficiently build ships, and, of course, how to properly sail. As a seafaring lion, Tommen would often journey down to Lannisport in his free time, spending time in the ports, on his grandfather’s ships, and in the shipyards. Often times, he would make his way to the markets and entertainment districts as well. And, during a play at the Academy of Art and Knowledge in Lannisport, Tommen recognizes his cousin Rosamund. While the two were never particularly close, Tommen always stared at her a little too long when they crossed paths. King Gregor’s Death In 285 A.A., King Gregor ‘the Golden’ took his last breath. At the age of nine-and-sixty, the King was dead, and Tommen had his first glimpse into the death of a family member. The death of his grandfather hit him hard, but instead of allowing himself to fall into a pit of depression, Tommen pulled himself up and began focusing one-hundred percent of his time on his scholarly efforts. After his father’s coronation, Tommen moved to House Lannister’s manse in Lannisport; the Lion’s Hold. Nominally reserved for the head of House Lannister of Lannisport, the title Lord of Lannisport had been held by the Kings of the Rock for nearly a century after the previous Lord of Lannisport rebelled in the Times of Troubles. Tommen needed to be away from his father, as he was a cruel and violent man. During his time in the Lion’s Hold, Tommen began looking into the intricacies of Lannisport’s and Casterly Rock’s trade and construction. He traveled often back and forth between Casterly Rock and Lannisport under the supervision of the High Exchequer, acting as his voice and keeping track of the various construction projects in Lannisport, soon learning the art of being a mercantilist. Tyrion’s Return His brother Tyrion returned in 287 A.A. to a vastly different kingdom. His grandfather was dead, and his father ruled with fear rather than virtue. Instead of settling down and becoming the heir he was supposed to, and instead of spending time with his brother he hadn’t seen in seven bloody years, Tyrion took off once more, touring the West. During those years when Tyrion was rarely home, Tommen took to serving as Lannisport’s unofficial lord. Though his father was legally the Lord of Lannisport, Tommen watched over various construction projects, toured the markets and ports and their various pubs and their hot entertainment spots, oftentimes with his brother when he chose to return from his escapades. The majority of his time was spent working with the High Exchequer, ensuring the construction projects and the shipyards were moving along smoothly, as his father had ordered a massive buildup in both infantry and navy. It was no small task, and Tommen ensured the ports and various barracks in and around Lannisport were up to holding more men than they were. The War of the Trident When word came that both of King Tristifer Fletcher’s heirs were slain by ironborn, whispers began to spread around the surrounding regions of a crisis. And soon, the Reach and the Vale took advantage of the heirless King Tristifer and invaded. Gardener and Arryn men marched nearly unimpeded into the Trident, claiming it for themselves. Tyrion advocated for a full on invasion to protect the Trident, but King Tyran and Tommen both suggested against it. Tyran for his own reasons of suspicions towards his son, and Tommen because he knew a war would ruin what economic momentum they had left from Gregor’s reign. But Tyrion did not heed their words. Begrudgingly, Tommen met with his brother to the Golden Tooth after he wed Lord Tully’s daughter in secret, hoping he could dissuade him from invading. It didn’t work, as many houses rallied to his brother, and with the support of these lords, there was no persuading Tyrion otherwise. During his stay at the Golden Tooth, Tommen fell for a Lefford girl nine-and-ten years of age. Elia Lefford and Tommen fell for each other quickly, Tommen electing to remain at the Golden Tooth for the duration of the war to ensure its defense, and helping the Lord Lefford oversee further construction of defenses and general maintenance of the keep. This only served to further his knowledge, and quickly he attributed himself as an expert mercantilist. After the Trident During the final months of his stay at the Golden Tooth, Tommen was told of grave news: Ironborn raiders had raided Fair Isle and his father sailed out to meet them. Tommen immediately rode for Lannisport, but by the time he arrived, it was too late. His father and Lord Reyne had been slain by Lord Andrik Greyjoy, and the army was destroyed, and all of the ships that hadn’t sunk were taken by the ironborn for their own navy, many of them being ships that Tommen had personally seen built during his time at the ports and shipyards of Lannisport. While it was not long, Tommen and his wife Elia sat as King and Queen Regent until Tyrion’s return, staving off a few rather power-hungry individuals in his father’s court that demanded they be regent until Tyrion’s return. During the few months that Tyrion was away, Tommen commissioned the construction of replacement ships for those lost on Fair Isle. When his brother finally returned, and Tommen informed him of the news, Tyrion took the crown with a heavy heart. Tommen did notice that his brother was not the same as he once was. He was more distant, less talkative, and smiled far less than he ever had before. It was then did Tommen finally move out of the Lion’s Hold and back to Casterly Rock. King Tyrion Tyrion soon realized how indispensable Tommen’s counsel was to him. Though he knew he was learned, Tyrion wasn’t aware as to just how learned he was. Tommen was quickly named Sentinel of the Rock, Tyrion’s right hand man. To go along with the Sentinel title, Tyrion bestowed another, far more unique title: The Voice of the West. As Voice of the West, a title created by Tyrion, Tommen would serve as Tyrion’s ambassador to the other Kingdoms. When a foreign dignitary would arrive, be it by land or by sea, Tommen would greet them and arrange their manses for the duration of their stay. When Tyrion needed a dignitary sent to another kingdom to speak on his behalf, Tommen would be the one sent. There was one more title Tyrion had to give to Tommen. This one, however, was no council or advisory position. With very little ceremony, the way Tommen liked it, Tyrion bestowed the title of Lord of Lannisport onto Tommen. Suddenly, Tommen had everything on his plate. It took him less than two months into Tyrion’s reign to come to the conclusion that he was practically running the kingdom. From the construction projects and shipyards at Lannisport, to the maintenance of their trade contracts with other lordships and kingdoms, and to meeting with foreign dignitaries, Tommen had little personal time. The Death of Elia With what personal time Tommen had, he spent with his wife. He and Elia visited the entertainment district of Lannisport, enjoying the shows at the Academy of Arts and Knowledge, the mummeries near the ports, and even spent time in the Golden Sept. Though a schism had occured in the faith, Tommen was not a religious man, and could barely notice any difference. Not that he truly cared. When Elia announced she was with Tommen’s child, he was overwhelmed with joy. For months her stomach grew, their child with it. Her handmaidens saw to her care, everything was done right, and by the Gods Tommen would see his child born. And so he did. But the Gods are cruel, and had to punish Tommen one last time before he denounced them wholly. Though his son was born, healthy as any other child, his birth had taken his wife away. Elia perished after suffering through a painful birth throughout the night. His son, Gregor, was all he had left of his wife. It took him two months to even leave the Lion’s Hold. He spent nearly every waking moment besides Gregor, awash with the fact that he looked just like his mother. It was only when a few of Elia’s handmaidens finally confronted Tommen did he leave the Lion’s Hold in an attempt to enjoy himself for the first time since his wife’s death. He elected to go to he and Elia’s favourite venue; the Academy of Arts and Knowledge to view a play they had running. For the first time in two months he laughed, and found joy in something other than his son. It was also then did Rosamund Lannister once more catch Tommen’s eye. That evening, the two cousins shared stories of their youth over a drink at a pub that Tommen had bought out for the evening. Soon enough, Tommen began courting Rosamund, who brought him joy and comfort in the wake of Elia’s death, though she would never truthfully leave his mind. Tommen and Rosamund For two years, as Gregor grew into a young boy, and as Tyrion’s rule continued, as Tommen slowly eased back into his duties, he and Rosamund continued to see each other, thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. Tommen approached his brother one day about arranging a marriage with Rosamund, and asked him to speak to his uncle Cerion. And that he did. Within a few months, he and Rosamund wed at the Golden Sept in the fifth moon of 296 A.A. Within a year of their marriage, Rosamund gave birth two twins, Tyland and Lorelei Lannister, both healthy children. And, to Tommen’s relief, Rosamund survived through the birth. Recent Events Tommen and Rosamund’s children turned one only recently, and already are gearing up to experience a youth far unlike Tommen’s. He was raised in a time where the Rock was the most prosperous it had been in centuries. And now, with the death of the Ironborn king Cotter Goodbrother, the event of the council of Harrenhal, and the civil war in the North ongoing, it is only a matter of time before war once more envelops the realm. Timeline * 263 A.A.: Tommen is born to Tyran Lannister and Joanna Crakehall. * 274 A.A.: Shows disdain towards swords, and proves he would much rather carry a pen instead. * 280 A.A.: His brother Tyrion departs for his world tour. Tommen approaches his grandfather, King Gregor, in an attempt to learn the ways of the court. * 281 A.A.: After learning the ways of the court were not from him, despite his tries, King Gregor assigns him as the High Exchequer’s assistant. * 281 A.A. - 285 A.A.: Works with the High Exchequer, learning the various intricacies of balancing the finances of the Rock, and of overseeing long-term projects, both in construction and in shipyards. * 285 A.A.: King Gregor passes away, Tommen’s father ascends the throne. Tommen moves into the Lion’s Hold temporarily and buries himself in trade and construction work, learning the ins and outs best he could to keep himself from falling into a depression. * 287 A.A.: His brother Tyrion returns, and leaves once more to tour the West. * 287 A.A. - 290 A.A.: Tommen served as Lannisport’s unofficial lord for the time Tyrion was going back and forth between Casterly Rock and touring with his comrades, working alongside the High Exchequer to ensure the construction and shipbuilding projects ran smoothly. * 290 A.A.: King Fletcher’s heirs are slain, and whispers of war begin to spread. Ironborn raids begin along the western coast of Westeros, and the Reach and Vale begin eyeing the Trident. Tommen begins advocating for the West to remain isolated and continue milking what economic momentum they had. * 292 A.A.: Despite the pleas of counsellors and various Lords, Tyrion marched off to secretly wed Lord Tully’s daughter. Tommen traveled to the Golden Tooth in an effort to talk his brother out of invading, and is all but ignored. Meets Elia Lefford and weds her in the Golden Tooth’s sept. * 292 A.A., cont.: Lord Andrik Greyjoy invades Fair Isle, King Tyran and Lord Reyne sail out to meet him, and both are slain. Tommen serves as King regent until Tyrion returns to take up the mantle as King. Tyrion names Tommen Sentinel of the Rock, Voice of the West, and Lord of Lannisport. * 294 A.A.: Elia passes away during childbirth. Tommen’s son, Gregor, becomes his entire life for two moons until Elia’s handmaidens confront Tommen and convince him to leave the manse for the first time in two moons. While enjoying a play at the Academy of Arts and Knowledge, meets once more with Rosamund Lannister. The two share stories over a drink at a pub that Tommen rented out for the night. * 294 A.A. - 296 A.A.: As the years progress, Tommen continues to court Rosamund until the two finally marry. * 296 A.A.: Rosamund and Tommen marry in the Golden Sept. * 297 A.A., Third Moon: Tyland and Lorelei, twins, are born. * 298 A.A.: Tensions rise in the realm, and war is afoot. Tommen and Rosamund prepare. Family * King Gregor ‘the Golden’ Lannister, 214-285 * (m.) Cerenna Clegane ** King Tyran ‘the Terror’ Lannister, 231-292 ** (m.) Joanna Crakehall, b. 235 *** King Tyrion ‘the Tower’ Lannister, b. 262 *** (m.) Gwin Tully, b. 272 **** Jaime Lannister, b. 292 **** Tywin Lannister, b. 292 **** Joanna Lannister, b. 294 *** Lord Tommen Lannister, b. 263 *** (m.) Elia Lefford, 273-294 **** Gregor Lannister, b. 294 *** (m.) Rosamund Lannister, b. 278 **** Tyland Lannister, b. 297 **** Lorelei Lannister, b. 297 *** Lyanna Lannister, b. 276 *** (m.) Royland Reyne, b. 270 **** Alyn Reyne, b. 294 **** Joy Reyne, b. 297 *** Jason Lannister, b. 277 *** Margaery Lannister, b. 283 ** Tion Lannister, b. 233 ** Margaery Lannister, b. 240 ** (m.) XXX Lefford ** Steffon Lannister, b. 242 ** (m.) Myra the Merry, 256-??? ** Cerion Lannister, b. 247 ** Jayne Lydden, b. ??? *** Joffrey Lannister, b. 263 *** (m.) Mycella Hawthorne, b. 271 **** Martyn Lannister, b. 284 **** Jonella Lannister, b. 290 *** (b.) Ironborn Captive **** Sandor Hill, b. 280 *** Rosamund Lannister, b. 278 *** (m.) Tommen Lannister, b. 263 **** Tyland Lannister, b. 297 **** Lorelei Lannister, b. 297 *** Lancel Lannister, b. 281 Supporting Characters * Lancel Lannister, Tommen’s cousin and Rosamund’s brother, Tommen’s Red Cloak guard captain. ** Archetype: Warrior (swords) * Loren Parren, Master of Markets of Lannisport ** Archetype: Trader * Ronnel Ferren, Assistant Marketer ** Archetype: Trader * Petyr Plumm, Shipmaster of Lannisport ** Archetype: Ship Captain * Terrence Estren, Tommen’s friend and advisor ** Archetype: Navigator Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister Category:Knight